I Promise
by JulexisFan
Summary: What would Happen in Alexis followed Scott's advice about Julian. Not sure if I like how this came out so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis thought about what Scott had said. Julian needed her, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed him too. She grabbed her coffee and started off toward her car. Her brain trying to talk her heart out of it the entire two minute walk and twenty minute drive to Pentonville. As she walked in she took a deep breath to keep back the tears. "I'm here to see Julian Jerome." she said to the lady at the front desk. "I'm sorry ma'am, the only visitors he can have is his Lawyer and his family but from what i hear they want nothing to do with him."

"Well I happen to be his family. So next time, get your facts straight. Now, will you tell me where my husband is." The lady was speechless and just pointed Alexis in the right direction. The security guard showed her into the room, and told her to wait before turning to leave.

Julian was sitting in his cell after a long day in court wondering if he'd done the right thing by keeping himself away from his family. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a guard came and unlocked his cell, telling him he had a visitor. "What does Scotty want now?" he said. "I don't know who Scotty is, but that is not who your visitor is."

"Who Is it then?"

"She said she's your wife." Julian smiled for a split second but quickly became angry. He had told Alexis to forget about him. After a few more steps he entered the room where she was waiting with her back to him. He smiled and choked back tears. She really came to see me, he thought.

Alexis jumped when the officer spoke "You have thirty minutes." and again when the door slammed behind him. Julian stood there unsure of what to do. He had prepared himself for not seeing her ever again and here she is in front of him. He slowly made his way to the other side of the table but as he passed Alexis she grabbed his arm, pulling herself up she then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Never wanting to let go. 'Please don't leave me, I need you." she whispered.

"Alexis, you don't need me, you need me far, far away from you so i can never hurt you again."

"You don't tell me what I need Julian Jerome because you don't know. I know what I need, and what I need is you. I know I shouldn't love you after everything you have put me and our family through but I do. I love you Julian with all my heart and I don't see that going away anytime soon.

"What about Sam, Kristina and Molly, they all hate me and rightfully so."

"The girls have no room to talk about my relationships. Sam is married to Jason who has killed many people. I don't need to tell you who Kristina's father is and what he does for a living and Molly she worships her father who has done so despicable things in his life. So we don't have to worry about them, and as for the rest of the town. If Sonny can get away with everything then there is no reason for them to come after you. It's about time someone makes that clear and I am going to be that person."

Julian stood there speechless. He had never saw Alexis this upset and determined to see the town on it's knees. He didn't know what else to do so he hugged her again.

The Hug was short lived as Alexis pulled back and looked him the eyes telling him everything he needed to know. She really did love him. He suddenly knew he had to fight for her and he couldn't do that from behind bars. He needed to get out. He broke the silence asking her "How are we going to make this work Alexis? I am behind bars for at least fifteen years."

"I Will take care of it don't worry, you trust me don't you. I Will Tell Scott he is fired and that i am now your lawyer. I will also take care of the kids and the rest of the town and tell them where to put all of their misguided "Advice". "

Alexis saw the smile form on Julian's face and frowned. "Is this funny to you because if it is you can just forget everything i just said and We'll never see each other again. Is that what you want. Was I a complete Idiot to even come here. Of course you don't love me, you would have rather spent the rest of your life in jail than be with me."

"Now hold on right there Alexis! You know damn well that I Love you more than anything and i don't think this is funny. I was smiling because it was nice to see someone condemn Sonny and not praise him."

"Oh. God why am i so nervous around you. It's not like this is a new relationship. I mean we were married and we do share a child."

"Alexis, with everything i have put you through i don't blame you at all for being nervous. I am going to do everything in my power to help you trust me again. I loved when we were married. I had everything I had ever wanted, A wife, kids, grandkids and then my damn sister had to come and ruin it all. God Alexis why did i let her do this to me? Why didn't I just tell you what was going on? We would still be married and my kids wouldn't hate me and i wouldn't be in jail. My life would be so perfect if my damn sister would have just left me alone."

Alexis wiped the tears from his cheeks and then her own. She hadn't realized how much this had hurt him and how much he really did love her and their family. She was even more sure of what she had to do. "Hey, I'm here am i not. We can fix this. Trust me I wish more than anything that you sister hadn't shown up, she made me happy to have Ava as a sister-in-law one that didn't want me dead. That is why you did all this right to protect us. Yes, there were other ways to go about it but it is done and over with so it doesn't matter anymore. We work to get past it and make our relationship stronger than ever. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Well we should be the strongest people in Port Charles and that means we can do this."

"God, I don't know what I did to deserve you Alexis Davis, but i will be forever grateful. I Love you."

" I Love You too" she replied as she leaned in to kiss him for the first time in what felt like forever but in actuality was only a few hours. As they began to deepen the kiss the door opened and the guard came in to take Julian back to his cell. "I Will get you out of here, I promise. I Love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alexis felt that the drive back home took twice as long as it to to get to Pentonville. She told Julian she would get him out of jail, and that was what she was going to do. Her first stop was Scotty's room at the Metro Court. She was banging on the door for a few minutes before he actually answered.

"God Alexis, what do you want it's almost midnight?"

"Sorry Scott but this is important. I went to see Julian and I wanted to tell you that you are no longer his attorney, I am."

"Now wait a minute Alexis, didn't you just get your law licence back and wasn't one of the terms that you stay away from Julian. So how is this going to work?"

"Don't worry about me. All you need to know is that you are no longer Julian's lawyer. Night Scott." she said as she walked out of his room and down the hallway to the elevators. She has another stop to make in the hotel.

"Ava." Alexis yelled. "I Know you are in there. Open up. It's about Julian. I Need your help."

"My God Alexis, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes and I don't care. This is important. We need to figure out a way to get Julian out of Jail."

"Oh so you couldn't help him during his trial but now that he was sentenced to 15 years. Now you want to help him. I see."

"Ava would you just knock it off, we both want the same thing here. We want Julian out of Prison and the only way we can do that is if we work together. Now I don't like it any more than you do but Julian needs us. So do we have a deal?"

Ava took a long pause before she finally spoke. "I guess we have a deal but no funny business. No going back and forth on if you love him or not because I can not see him go through that again. It broke him Alexis. He really does love you."

"I know he does and I love him too, we talked about it tonight when I went to see him. There will be no wavering on my feelings. I Love him with all my heart and nothing can change that."

"Okay what do we do? How do we get my brother out of prison?"

"I really don't know yet, do you have any ideas."

"Well…"

"Legal Ideas."

"Oh, Well no."

"Okay well keep thinking and I'll come by tomorrow and we can go see Julian together." She turned to leave then added over her shoulder, "Oh and Ava, thank you for helping me with this. Who knows maybe after this is all over we can actually stand to be in the same room."

"I'd do anything to help my brother. Goodbye Alexis."

Alexis smiled and walked out the door. She thought of ways to get Julian out of jail but none that came to mind seemed to work in either of their favors.

Alexis tossed and turned all night finally decided to get up at six and texted her girls to come to the house as soon as possible. Which of course set the girls in alarm mode and the "Are you okay Mom." texts started rolling in. She replied with a just get here as soon as you can and I'm fine. She then set her phone down and went to get ready for the long day that was ahead of her. She had just sat down with her coffee when her girls arrived she sent a quick message to Ava that read "Meet me at my house and we will leave from here." before the mass hysteria started.

Alexis answered the door and immediately the questions started.

"Are you okay?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"What's going on?" The three of them were talking over each other so loudly that Alexis had to raise her voice to get their attention.

"Girls!" Alexis smiled when Sam, Kristina and Molly all stopped talking and looked at her. She took in the silence for a few seconds before Sam broke it. "Mom? What's going on?"

"Well I have some things I need to talk to you girls about."

"Like what." Molly chimed in.

"Julian."

All three girls groaned at the mention of his name.

"You know I thought we'd be done talking about him once he was sentenced to 20 years in jail." Kristina complained "Guess I was wrong."

"Yes Kristina you are wrong. We will be talking about Julian for a long time because no matter what you say he will always be apart of my life even if we didn't have the relationship we do, he still gave me Sam."

"What did you want to tell us about Julian, Mom?"

Just as Alexis was about to answer the doorbell rang, she went and opened to door for her former sister in law. "Good Morning Alexis. Are you ready to figure out a way to get my brother out of jail?"

"Um… Mom?" Sam said causing Ava and Alexis to look at her. Alexis ushered Ava inside as she turned to look at Sam.

"Few questions." Sam continued "First what is she doing here and second what did she mean when she said "... to figure a way to get my brother out of jail." as far as i know Julian is the only brother left." she paused. "That's why you wanted us over here, you are going to get Julian out of jail aren't you?" Alexis and Ava shared a look as the girls looked at them. There was only a split second before the yelling started from all three girls.

"Why on earth would you help him after what he has done to you?" One yelled

"Seriously mom what is wrong with you" yelled another

"Does he actually have to kill you next time for you to see he is a bad person."

"Now that is enough." Alexis yelled "The three of you have no right to judge me or my choices, would you like me to go through some of your decisions that i didn't like, No?, to bad i'm going to do it anyway. Let's start with Sam shall we. Let's see you slept with Ric on my living room floor while we were married." "Mom!" Sam Interjected "No, I'm not finished. You were with Sonny and got pregnant by him but really everyone that sleeps with Sonny does. There are three people in the room that have had his children. Oh but wait there is more. You have been with Jason for years and all of those years he has been Sonny's hitman. Oh but no, Sonny and Jason can do no wrong. Remember when we thought Julian was Derek Wells, and he said he would bank bone marrow for Danny and didn't? You remember why he didn't right? Sonny. Sonny would have killed him immediately with no regrets. It wouldn't have mattered to him if Silas' trial worked or not because he would have gotten what he wanted, Julian gone. Danny's cancer could have come back after Sonny killed Julian. What would have he done then? We already went through the whole town. But again it wouldn't have mattered because Sonny got what he wanted."

"Okay, Mom are you done?" Sam questioned her mother, clearly annoyed.

"Of course, i'm not. Who's next, Krissy or Molly? Let's go with Krissy. Oh where should I start. I was stupid enough to sleep with Sonny. Boy that whole pregnancy was a mess. Ned was great for stepping up saying you were his, until he wasn't and kept you from me. To the point where I had to pretend to be a butler named Dobson at the Quartermaine mansion just to see you. Your father is a horrible human being Kristina, Yet he gets praised. He is the reason my sister is dead. Sonny says he has this "Code" his code is full of crap. Just ask Ava all about his code, He would have killed her if it wasn't for her being pregnant with Avery. He then proceeded to keep Avery from her mother because he thinks Carly is a better mother for her. That is laughable. Both Sonny and Carly are not perfect parents. Sonny shot A.J., Shot Dante. Let's not forget he shot Carly in the head when she was giving birth to Morgan, but oh no he's forgiven. While we are on the topic of horrible parents let's go to Molly.

I still can't believe I married that man, oh no i'm sorry he isn't a man, he is scum. What kind of man sleeps with his wife's daughter that he supposedly hates. Then while i'm battling cancer he takes you away from me Molly. Saying I was an unfit mother. He did anything he could to put Sam in jail to either get back at me or because he hated her so much, I don't know then moves to California for five years and he's the better parent in your eyes because he was never here. I was here for everything for you Krissy and Molly, I would have been for Sam if i could have. My point is you three have no right to judge Julian for anything as long as you think Sonny is a decent human being. Now i'll leave you here to think about what i said, Ava and I have to figure a way to get my husband out of jail."

Before they knew it Ava was shutting the door behind her and a few seconds later they could hear the tires of Alexis' car spinning on the gravel.

"What do you think that was about? I've never seen mom that upset about anything." Molly asked her sisters.

"I think we should go talk to my dad."

"Krissy were you not listening, that is exactly what mom doesn't want." Sam questioned.

"That is what she said but dad has always been able to get through to her."

"Whatever, but when this backfires i'm blaming it on you." Sam said as the girls get ready to leave.

"It won't. I Hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it took so long. This chapter is extra long. Please review!

Ava and Alexis had just entered the Pentonville waiting room They had tried to think of ways to get Julian released but neither of them could think of something that could actually work. They had been waiting a few minutes before Ava broke the silence. "Alexis, I couldn't help but listen to everything you said to your daughters today and i know it was rude to eavesdrop but i was there so it was difficult not to. I have to say that I was surprised that you went off on them like that, now i don't want you to get mad at me but i was just shocked."

"I didn't plan on that, it's just that when I brought up Julian they wouldn't even listen to what i had to say I guess i just finally snapped. Honestly it felt good to let my feelings be known and not have to hold them in for the fear that i would be looked down upon. I just don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I know my girls will be upset with me for awhile but like I told them today my relationship with Julian is exactly that, my relationship. It's not theirs, the only people that should matter in this is he and I. I love him and he loves me and as long as he's honest with me and doesn't keep things from me anymore we shouldn't have a problem."

"Wow Alexis who knew you could be so carefree. Maybe after all of this we could actually become friendly and not dread every time we have to see each other."

"Stranger things have happened." They laughed together as the security guard entered the waiting room to usher them back to where Julian was.

Julian was eager to see Alexis again, had told him she would be back today. Everyone who had passed by his cell he hoped would be a guard telling him she was here. So when the guard finally showed up and told him he had not only one visitor but two he was surprised. As he was escorted down to the visitation room he tried to rack his brain as to who it would be. He really started panicking when he began to wonder if Alexis was even one of the visitors at all. Just as he was about to ask his guard the door opened to reveal Alexis, he smiled at her for so long that he forgot all about the other visitor "They said I had two visitors, do you know who the other one is?"

"Of Course I do, She'll be right in, she had to take a quick phone call." Alexis said as the guards left the room.

"How are you? I missed you."

"I've been better, I Missed you too."

Their time alone together was cut short when Ava entered the room. "Sorry that was Kiki on the phone."

"Ava? You came with Alexis? Are you two getting along now?"

"Now, Now big brother don't go getting ahead of yourself there, for once Alexis and I are on the same side. We want you out of here and back where you belong." Ava smiled at her brother as she took the seat next to Alexis.

"Okay we have some big things to talk about, what do you want to talk about first, How we are going to get you out of here or my talk with the girls?"

"You talked with the girls already? I'm assuming it didn't go well."

"Well, It was great on my end, not so much theirs."

"She's not kidding, I was there. I was not pretty for those girls."

"What?"

"Alexis was yelling at those girls, I was very proud."

"Okay, I was not that bad just laying out what was needed to be said."

"So what did you say?"

"Basically I said that they had no room to judge you or I when they hold Sonny to such a high standard and that you are a way better person than Sonny will ever be."

"She also called out the girls for past wrong doings like Sam sleeping with Ric and…"

"What? Sam slept with Ric? Where is that Son of a Bitch? I'm going to kill him for first hurting you and then for laying a hand on our daughter."

"We will talk about that later but for right now we need to get you out of here. Deal?"

"Okay deal but we are not done with that topic."

Alexis nodded in agreement. "Ava and I thought about it the whole way here and couldn't think of anything legal to get you out of here, so do you have any ideas?"

"The only thing I could think of is trying to get a mistrial. How? I don't know. I will plead insanity if it means i get to be home with family even though the only two that are speaking to me are right here."

Alexis took Julian's hand in her's and gave a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get you out of here Julian. I will do anything to get you back home, where you are needed. And trust me. You are needed."

The three of them begun to brainstorm every possible way to get Julian out from ranging from involuntary manslaughter, to insanity. Alexis didn't like the plea of insanity because Julian Jerome is the epitome of sanity when it comes to crime. On the other hand it also sounded like the best way to go because almost every person would agree with the charge.

"I've got it!" Alexis exclaimed "I can file an appeal stating that your lawyer was incompetent and to close to the case because of his relationship with Ava."

"Whoa Hold on here, Scott and I do not have a relationship. Never have and never will." Ava scoffed.

"Do you want Julian out of here or not? I can also ask for him to be released into my custody while we wait for a retrial."

"Can this actually work?" Julian questioned

"It's worth a shot. You do not deserve to be sitting in jail while Sonny is roaming free as king of the castle." Alexis said as she rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"If anyone can do this, it's you Alexis, I trust you."

"Thank you but keep your fingers crossed. This is a long shot. Now talk with your sister while i go make some phone calls. I Love You."

"I love you too Alexis, So much."

While Alexis was gone the Jerome siblings talked about everything from Kiki and Avery to the latest episode of their favorite show. After what seamed like forever Alexis came back with news.

"Well?" Ava and Julian said in unison.

"I Did get the appeal but they are not letting you be released into my temporary custody…"

Julian cut Alexis off "You tried your best and I love you for that. How long to we have to wait for the retrial.?

"If you would have let me finish you would have heard that there is not going to be a trial because for so reason I do not know yet they decided to drop all charges as long as we go straight to the PCPD and they have terms for your release!"

"Alexis that is amazing news but did they say what the terms were?"

"No, They said we would find out when we get there"

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Now!"

An Hour Later at the PCPD

Commissioner Ashford met them in her office while Ava waited in the car. "I'm Glad you both are here. I assume Alexis told you about the deal?"

"She said there were terms but we unaware as to what they are."

"Yes, The terms are, You go undercover and work for the PCPD to bring down Sonny. We all know he is the real problem in this town. Do we have a deal?"

Julian looked at Alexis who looked at Jordan and asked for a few minutes with Julian before they make their decision. After Jordan left Julian and Alexis discussed the positive and negative ramifications of his decision. I his mind there was only one answer. Once they had come to an agreement Alexis went to find Jordan and tell her the news. Julian was ecstatic he was going home with the person he loved most in the world.

"Are you okay if we make a stop before we take you home Ava?"

"It's not like i have anything else to do so why not. Where are we going?" Ava replied.

"I'm with Ava on that, Where are we going sweetheart?"

"It's a Surprise." Alexis said with a devious smirk

Julian just smiled and when along with the ride. He'd do anything for her and he couldn't believe they were together again. When they pulled up to the courthouse both Ava and Julian were confused. Alexis just looked on and smiled, as she exited the car the siblings stayed put not sure what they were doing there in the first place.

"Are you coming?" Alexis questioned.

"I Don't know Alexis are we?" Julian questioned

"Well I can't marry myself can I?" She quipped, stopping Julian in his tracks as he was halfway out of the car.

"What? We're getting married?"

"Surprise my love. The Justice of the Peace is waiting so let's go get married again this time forever."

The trio made their way into the Justice of the Peace office to begin the ceremony

"I have been told the two of you have done this before is that correct?"

"Yes" The soon to be married couple said in unison

"Alright Let's get started Do you Julian Jerome take Alexis Davis to be your wife."

Julian said "I Do" as he slipped Alexis' rings back on her finger

"Do you Alexis Davis take Julian Jerome to be your husband."

"I Do."

"Do the two of you want to say anything for I make it official?"

They both Justice of the Peace nodded at Julian to go first. Julian looked and his hands holding Alexis' before he spoke. "Alexis, you are my light. Without you there is no me. Whatever obstacles life throws at us we will take them head on together. I Love you so much."

"Julian, we have had a rough year but here we are together and stronger than ever. I know we have more hard times ahead but we will come through them because our love has proved to be stronger than anything. I love you."

They then turned to look at the Justice of the Peace to finish the ceremony "By the power invested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Julian pulled Alexis into a sweet but passionate kiss. The Justice of the peace spoke one last time "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Julian Jerome."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis and Julian were tangled in each other's arms after consummating their marriage over and over again. Julian looked over and started to laugh.

"What is so funny"

"Nothing its just that I thought i'd never be here in your arms again and its just funny how life tears you down to the point of no return and all of a sudden everything is different. I just can't believe it. How in the word did I get the most amazing, beautiful, Sexy, incredibly smart woman in the world to become my wife."

"You are no slouch yourself my dear husband and I love you so." She leaned him to give him a gentle but passionate kiss.

"So what happens now? We are married, and I am now working undercover for the PCPD. How are we going to tell the girls?"

"I know they are not going to be happy about this but i hope they can but their feelings aside for me but i'm not holding my breath. As for everything else we can figure it out as we go. I just want you to know i will be here for you no matter what.

"Same goes for you Alexis, you are my life, my breath in and my breath out, my heartbeat. You deserve the world and i am going to do my best to give that to you."

"Goodness, Julian Jerome you sure do know how to make a woman feel special."

"Should we go get something to eat since i'm assuming you have no food in this house."

"Your assumption is correct, where would you like to go?"

"How about The Floating Rib I could go for some ribs right about now."

"Sounds good to me."

A half an hour later they had pulled into the Floating Rib parking lot but nervous for who they would run into both hoping to stay clear of anyone they know but knew it was a long shot. Sure enough as they walked in hand in hand Carly was walking out.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in or should i say look what the hypocrite got out of prison." Carly sneared.

Alexis saw the look in Julian's eyes, before he had the chance to speak Alexis whispered "Let's just go inside and not let her ruin our night."

"I won't let her speak to you like that Alexis."

"It's fine, all i really want is to be with you. Her opinion means nothing to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I am let's just go." They linked arms and walked inside not giving Carly another thought. Alexis was right tonight was about them not anyone else.

Carly walked into the Corinthos house eager to tell her husband who she just ran into. "Sonny." She yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be right down." He replied

"Hurry, you'll never guess who i just saw."

"Julian Jerome."

"How did you know?" Carly asked disappointed that she wasn't the first to know.

"Sam, Kristina and Molly came over last night to tell me about Alexis' newest endeavor of getting Julian Jerome off the hook."

"She really is a hypocrite isn't she, for years she judged me for being with you and now here she is with a man who tried to kill her. She really is pathetic."

"I know The girls said she basically went off on them saying that she didn't care what they thought she was going to do it anyway. I Mean who does that."

"Wow our kids mean everything to us. We are like the perfect parents. They should name us Parents of the year."

"I agree, I'll see who i have to talk to about that."

"Sonny, what are you going to do about Julian. He needs to pay for killing Morgan, Ava too."

"Don't worry. They will."

"Julian, I know Carly ran right to Sonny with this. What are we going to do? Do you have a plan?

"What do you mean we, This is my mess Alexis, not yours. This could get dangerous I dont want you involved."

"Um Excuse me, this here ring on my finger means otherwise. We are partners Julian, your problems are mine and my problems are yours that is how a marriage works. I am here with you for the long haul. For better and for worse and lord knows we have had our fair share of the worse part. I Love you and i'm going to help you."

"I don't like this."

"I never said you had to just accept it. We are a team."

"I Love you. Okay have any ideas?"

"Sam. It's Sonny. Carly just got home from the Floating Rib and guess who she ran into. Your parents. Yes both of them. I'll be here, see you soon." Sonny hung up the phone and turned to Carly. "Sam is calling her sisters and they are coming here."

Ten minutes later the Davis girls started to arrive. Sam showed up first followed by Molly and Kristina a few minutes after her.

"Dad, what are we going to do? Julian is a horrible person, he doesn't have a code like you do."

I agree with Krissy, Uncle Sonny we need your help with mom. She needs to stay away from him."

"I am always here to help, So this is how this needs to happen. We need you all to act nice to Julian and your mother. Then maybe she will soften a little and then we can find evidence and make sure he goes down for life."

The girls all agreed as Sam's phone started to ring.

"You know our daughter is not going to be very happy with us."

"I know she won't but hopefully she will come around I hope Kristina and Molly will too."

"Maybe i should call them and have them meet us at the house. The faster they know the faster they hopefully come around." Julian nodded as Alexis pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"Sam, honey its mom. Are you with your sisters by any chance? You are? Great can you all come to the house. I need to speak with you. It's important. Okay i'll see you in twenty minutes. Love you too."

"Okay the girls will be there in twenty minutes so we better get going." Julian stood up to help Alexis with her jacket then they walked hand in hand to the car. Both nervous for what was to come.

"Mom wants to see us at the house in twenty minutes. Now is the perfect time to start acting."

"What about when mom asks about the sudden change of heart?" Molly asked

"We'll just tell her that we heard her loud and clear and we are here to support her in her decisions."

"Let's get this show on the road." Kristina sighed as they walked to their cars.

When they got to the house the three girls huddled around each other to make sure they were ready for what was to come. Meanwhile in the house Julian and Alexis were doing the same thing, needing to prepare for a fight. They both stopped in their tracks when the doorbell rang. They shared a glance as Alexis answered the Door "Girls".


End file.
